


A little help for a friend

by the9999th



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Can Jaskier not get into trouble once, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9999th/pseuds/the9999th
Summary: In which Geralt doesn't face the obvious, Jaskier gets into trouble (as usual) and Roach is fed up with it all.Or: why Jaskier can't be left alone for even five minutes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 465
Collections: GERALT AND JASKIER ARE FUCKING GAY





	A little help for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> No beta, please point out mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as I feel like it.

Geralt throws a glance at Jaskier. Predictably, he's the centre of liveliness in the pub, while Geralt himself "broods in the shadows", as his travel companion likes to say.  
He just doesn't like to talk all that much, dammit! A preference Jaskier clearly doesn't share. In fact, he seems quite far into the process of finding himself a bedmate for the night, judging by the way a few of the patrons are looking at him.  
Suddenly annoyed, Geralt stomps out the door after bargaining with the barmaid for a few carrots. Roach has been very agreeable the past few days, so she earned herself a treat, he reasons.

The horse does perk up when she sees her owner approaching, and immediately noses at the carrots. As soon as she's got one in her mouth however, she looks past him, almost as if she expects someone to have followed him out of the pub.   
Geralt sighs. "No, girl, he's still in there. Good to know who's your favorite, though, it's like the past 8 years meant nothing". Roach snickers, then affectionately muzzles his shoulder. He sighs again and fondly pats her neck, enjoying the temporary silence. The night is clear and almost peaceful, the quickly approaching winter already tangible this far north. He knows it will be a while still until snow covers the ground, but Jaskier has already begun to whine about the ground being too cold to sleep on. Geralt is aware that the human is much more affected by the elements and the isolation that being on the road can bring, so he agreed quicker to divert their route a bit to spend a night in town than he might have under different circumstances.   
Seeing how the evening has gone thus far, he's beginning to regret that decision after all.   
It's not that he minds the people much, or Jaskier enjoying himself, he just -  
"I just think it's a waste of time when there's jobs to be done"   
Roach fixes him with a look. If she could speak, she probably would have said something like "yeah, right."   
"I'm not having this conversation with you. I'm done here. Enjoy your carrots, you ungrateful mule!" He ignores her indignant sniff and stalks back to the pub, throwing the door open with more force than maybe strictly necessary. 

When he enters, he immediately notices a sliver of uneasiness in the small tavern. No one turns towards him, nor has anyone bothered him in the time before he stepped out, so it's probably not him.   
The patrons are still talking loudly and neither the barmaid nor the - admittedly subpar - musician have ceased to do their job, so it can't have been an altercation either .  
Jaskier might have something to add, he always does, but Geralt doesn't see the familiar face in the crowd when he does a quick sweep.   
At a closer look, he spots a door left ajar in the back of the room, presumably leading to a back alley. As he pushes through the crowd, he hears a group of men jeer, followed by Jaskiers voice, laced with an edge of panic.   
"It's been rather lovely to make your acquaintance, but I really must be going - gotta be up bright and early for all that witcher business, you surely understand!"   
"Aww c`mon buttercup, stay! You seemed rather eager a minute ago, wouldn't be fair to leave us hanging, now would it?" "Yeah pretty boy, we'll make it worth your while, I promise!"   
When Geralt silently pushes the door open, he immediately spots the bard backed into the wall of a neighboring house, surrounded by a group of men that are far to friendly for comfort - his as well as Jaskiers.   
Inexplicably, a wave of possessiveness and anger flares up in him and he draws his sword before he can think better of it.   
The men whirl around at the sound of metal grating on metal, then pale at the sight of a witcher with his weapon drawn.   
When Geralt speaks, he takes care to keep his voice even: "I believe _my friend_ over there said he wanted to leave. Tell me, is there any good reason you're keeping him from doing so?"   
The group backs off immediately, keeping their eyes on his sword glinting in the moonlight.   
As he steps closer, they scatter, running as fast as their legs will carry them in their drunken state.   
Satisfied that they won't come back anytime soon, Geralt turns to Jaskier, still pressed against the wall. Wide blue eyes stare up at him, and for once, he doesn't seem to have anything to say. 

Wordlessly, Geralt heads down the alley towards the inn they booked earlier, forcing back a grin as Jaskier hurries after him.   
"Geralt, that is _so_ going in my next ballad! The White Wolf, defending - well, I'll probably make it about a fair maiden or something, still a bit fuzzy on the details - hey Geralt, can you - not walk so fast - I'm working on something here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier translates to buttercup soooo... Had to squish it in somewhere.


End file.
